Iron Heart
by artistofthemind
Summary: In the wake of the Alvarez War, Lucy and Levy are left heartbroken. Even as the rest of the world celebrates, they are left with the pieces of their former life scattered about them. How will they recover from the loss of the people they love the most in the world? Lucy-centric. Plot divergent. One-shot.


**A/N: Here we go, another one shot. FYI, this is totally plot divergent. Please enjoy, and I'm sorry for any grammatical/spelling errors, I don't have a beta!**

 **All rights to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

Levy stared at the sky. She was sitting on a bluff by the ocean, hugging her knees to her chest. Somehow Fairy Tail had won their battle in the north, but they did not yet have word on how it went in other places around the country. Levy had slipped away in the confusion after the battle to come to this place. It was where Gajeel had made his promise to her right before they stumbled upon the enemy.

* * *

 _Levy had been staring at the waves lost in thought when Gajeel came up and rested his arm on her head._

" _What're you thinkin' so hard about?" he asked quietly, gazing out at the ocean._

" _Whether or not we'll all make it home." she replied softly._

 _Gajeel glanced back towards the camp where the Strauss siblings were eating a quick lunch with Pantherlily. He directed his gaze back to the small, formidable woman at his side. "Aren't we Fairies never supposed to give up?" he asked. Levy looked up at him in surprise and his cheeks turned slightly red as he looked away, unable to meet her eyes directly. "Like, you know, when we were on Tenroujima and that other time against Tartarus, at the Grand Magic Games, and during the dragon attack. And the Fantasia Festival. And against Phantom Lord. All those times, Fairy Tail never gave up. They could have and then they would have lost more people, but probably suffered less as a whole._

" _But Fairies don't do that, so I don' even wanna hear that you were thinkin' those thoughts. Because you aren't supposed ta. You are a Fairy, Levy, a full-blooded Fairy and you have as much power as any of us. You aren't helpless. We sure as hell ain't helpless. So stop thinking like that. We are all going home Levy, I promise."_

 _Levy was staring at him by the end of his little speech. "You," she hesitated and then plowed ahead, "you're really sweet Gajeel." He scowled at her and she smiled up at him. "Thanks. I believe you."_

 _Gajeel's cheeks burned as he looked out at the sea. "You woulda knocked yourself outta that bad way a thinkin' soon," his speech turned gruff with embarrassment, "I jus' figured I'd help ya along 'cause I don' wan' ya distracted durin' the fightin'."_

* * *

Levy felt a tear slip from the corner of her eye and down her cheek as the memory trickled into the forefront of her brain, a memory of Gajeel's confession following it. He hadn't exactly said 'I love you Levy.' Not outright, but Levy had heard his feelings loud and clear behind his words. The way he'd talked of the future he'd wanted to have with her; it had been so, so clear.

More tears managed to slide out and Levy dashed them away angrily. But they kept falling and falling and wouldn't stop. She hated this. This feeling of being useless. That was how Gajeel's death had made her feel: useless. Levy hadn't been able to save him even though she tried so hard to help, it hadn't worked. She had been useless, helpless.

Levy gave into her sorrow, letting the grief consume her. She was so shaken with sobs, she didn't realize Panther Lily had joined her and wriggled into her lap to hug her. He didn't have the magic left to transform or he would have. Silent tears rained from the Exceed's eyes and he hugged Levy, and she in turn clung to him as she screamed and sobbed.

Losing someone is never easy. Losing someone you loved as much as Levy had loved Gajeel-as much as Lily loved Gajeel-was even harder. It was hardest of all when they died to save you because you couldn't save them. And after all that, they told you that they were counting on you to carry on their future. It was hard. So, so incredibly hard.

* * *

When Lucy went searching for Levy later that afternoon, she following the footprints of Levy's small boots to a bluff on the coast. The petite bluenette was there, along with Panther Lily. The two were curled up together, sleeping, tears still pouring down their faces. Lucy dropped to her knees besides the two, eyes wide in horror. She couldn't believe that she'd not thought to come searching for Levy earlier when it had been reported that Gajeel was dead.

Tears spilled from Lucy's own eyes as she gathered the smaller woman in her arms and carried her back to the camp and to her own tent, the exceed on Levy's stomach. Lucy knew what it was like to lose a loved one. She knew better than most people in the camp and Levy would need all the support Lucy could provide; after all the bluenette had never lost someone before as Lucy had. As Lucy had just once more lost someone, more than one someone.

* * *

Levy awoke in a bedroll in a tent that was not her own. She bolted upright, displacing the exceed who had been sleeping curled at her side. Looking around frantically, Levy caught sight of blonde hair through the tent flap, and the curves of her best friend. Sighing in relief, Levy sagged back into the blankets, lips aquiver once more. Gajeel was gone. He was _gone._

Lucy walked in, her face a mask of solemn grief and embraced Levy when the smaller girl let out a whimper. "Oh hun," she said in a rough voice. "I am so, so sorry."

Levy clung to Lucy as though the girl where her life line and sobbed. Lucy rocked the two of them back and forth, her own grief swelling when it met with Levy's. Loss was incredibly hard to deal with alone, especially when one was not ready to face reality, but had to. Especially when that person disappeared right in front of your eyes, and you were unable to help them. Tears filled Lucy's eyes too, and they spilled out silently. Her pain was too great to vocalize right then. Pantherlily was woken by Levy's cries and joined the hug. He, too, cried, quietly and both were soothed by Lucy's understanding presence.

Levy managed to stop crying, though she suspected that her body just could not produce more tears right then. She looked up at the blonde and gasped when she saw the tears running down Lucy's face. As long as she'd known the girl, Lucy was not a crier, but when she did cry it was not quiet. Levy's horror overwhelmed her grief.

"Lucy," she asked, "what's wrong?" Lily, too, looked at Lucy. He was astounded. He'd never seen Lucy looking quite like that.  
Lucy gave them a sad smile, dashing away the tears, though they continued to pour down her face regardless. "Nothing that won't heal," she replied in a voice that had been roughened by screaming too much for too long. "Why don't you tell me what happened with Gajeel."

And just like that Levy's own grief came rushing back, distracting her. Levy choked back more tears. "W-we were fighting one of the Twelve. B-bradman, I think. He had curse powers, like the demons. W-w-wwe _had_ him. I was _sure_. A-a-a-and then he s-s-ss-sucked Gajeel in w-w-with h-h-hh-hhi-i-i-iimmm." Levy wailed the last part.

"Gajeel confessed to Levy as Bradman was sucking her away," Lily added, tears shining in his eyes. "Made me swear to get Levy back to the guild safe and sound. Do you know how the war goes elsewhere?"

A bittersweet smile filled Lucy's face. "Ah, the war," she said as though she had forgotten such a thing was happening, an immeasurable sorrow lurking in her eyes. "It is over."

Levy and Lily gaped at her. "O-over?" Levy asked blinking rapidly.

"Yes," Lucy sat down and leaned against a stack of bags of supplies that was being stored in her tent. "Zeref was killed and Mavis performed some spell that killed Eileen. I don't know what happened to August, but he is dead as well. The others were overwhelmed by Fairy Tail mages and our allies. We also managed to drive the armies back rather easily after slaughtering the Spriggan Twelve. Even Brandish was killed in the fighting, though I wished she hadn't been."

"How did Zeref die?" Lily asked curiously, sorrow forgotten in the face of such amazing news.

Lucy paled and bit her lip. "A-aah," she stuttered. "T-t-that's, u-uuhm..."

Levy tilted her head, thinking, not noticing Lucy's strange reaction. "I seem to remember Natsu telling us all that he'd deal with Zeref. Did he actually manage to defeat Zeref and send him on?"

Lucy blanched, well and truly blanched. Lily and Levy stared at her in surprise. The tears which had been dripping steadily down her face began to pour and a look of utter heartbreak and despair filled her eyes. Lucy slumped and hugged her knees, clutching something that Levy hadn't even noticed was wound around her friend's neck.

"Lucy?" Levy asked unsteadily, finally really seeing her best friend. "Where's Natsu? Why've you got his scarf?"

Lucy gulped, visibly steadying herself. "H-he's… hh-he's _gone_ ," she said in a barely audible voice.

"Like, uh, a trip?" Levy tried, praying in her mind that this was some big trick the universe was playing on her.

Lucy shook her head, the tears raining in a river from her eyes. "No," Lucy's voice was empty. "I mean he's dead."

Levy gasped. Lily's eyes widened in surprise. Lucy just huddled in a small ball and silently sobbed, gasping quietly every so often. It took a few minutes for Levy to gather up the courage to ask, "d-do you know how he died?"

Lucy nodded. "W-when I found out that he'd gone to fight all by himself, _again_ , I followed. Virgo was kind enough to help me keep up with him, but when we got to the battlefield. Natsu was locked in fierce combat with Zeref. He was knocked back to land next to me. I helped him up and told him, 'This is not a fight you will win alone. Please let me fight beside you like I have always done.' Natsu just sort of looked at me in this weird way and then he kissed me. Zeref didn't move at all while we were doing this.

"Then we fought. I used up every bit of my strength and quite a bit that wasn't. At some point in the fighting, something odd started to happen. This I remember clearly, though everything else blurs. I was becoming able to use fire. Natsu was getting faster. He grew horns and scales and wings and I thought, 'Oh my god he's becoming a dragon.' But then it all stopped and everything froze for a moment, everything except Natsu and I.

"He looked at me and he said, 'Lucy, I know we've been together forever and I want you to know that if I was going to survive this war, I'd have married you. But I'm not going to because Zeref's life is linked to mine and when he dies, so will I. I just want you to know that I do love you and that's why I'm doing this. So that you and our child will live on and be able to make more people happy and save more lives. I'm sorry we never told the guild. I'm sorry that we didn't have more time. I'm sorry that I didn't ask you to marry me sooner.' He kissed me one last time. A sweet kiss. A passionate kiss. _A goodbye kiss._

"I just stared at him. And he smiled at me. And time restarted. We were fighting now, our magic completely in sync and melding. Natsu was using some of my celestial powers and I had grown a few scales of my own. Zeref was being overwhelmed and in one great last rush and a final spell it was over. Zeref was on the ground, a book in his arms crumbling away. Natsu was standing, all battered and bloody and _fading_.

"He gave me his scarf, we said our vows even though we had no priest and no witness besides a bunch of corpses and Natsu faded from my arms. B-but then his body reappeared untouched. There was a ghost of a young man standing in front of me that looked exactly like the corpse laying a little ways away from me.

"He had black eyes though, and a kind smile. He told me, 'I am sorry for taking away your love. The least I can do is give you back his body. I am truly sorry for this war, for all the problems I've caused. If only I had never become so obsessed with bringing my brother back to life, with dying. Please don't try to forgive me, but don't hate me too much, okay? I lost it. I went mad with grief. What I did was not forgivable, but it was human. So please, don't forgive me, but don't hate me too much and I know this doesn't make sense, but I couldn't bare to spoil my little brother's lover with such an ugly emotion. I'm so sorry. I have to go now though. I hope that you will not make the mistakes I did and let the fallen rest.'

"I could do nothing then but cry and scream for hours. Then I gathered both bodies and had Taurus carry them back to the guild hall for me to be buried later. I hid those bodies where only I would be able to find them in a special powder from the Spirit world to keep them from decaying.

"I rushed here to help clean up and everything and I avoided all the questions about Natsu. I thought it would be okay, that no one would find out. No one would have to know yet. Then I realized that Gajeel was gone and that you'd lost him. That you would be hurting just like me and I had to help you because I've been through this so many times and I knew you hadn't, but now I feel like I can't help you and you're helping me instead."

Lucy finished her tale with silent wracking sobs. Levy and Lily dragged her unresisting body to the bedroll to lay down. Both of them curled up next to her and let their previously dried up tears spill out once more as Lucy's sorrow connected with theirs and her tale brought up painful memories.

* * *

It took a week for anyone to realize that the Fire Dragon Slayer was missing. Lucy, Levy, and Lily worked together to turn away all mentions and questions of the mage. Everyone knew that Gajeel had died because the Strausses had been at that battlefield along with the Sabertooth mages. Levy and Lily helped Lucy keep Natsu's death concealed for a bit to give people a chance to mourn for Gajeel and the others lost in the war and to give Lucy a chance to mourn the death of the man that had apparently been her mate. Lucy hadn't even worn Natsu's scarf around the others, though Levy could tell-now that she knew the secret-that Lucy felt uncomfortable without it. The blonde kept reaching up to tug at strands of a scarf that wasn't there. It made Levy wonder how long Lucy's been wearing Natsu's scarf outside the guild.

Frankly, the secret had astounded Levy. She couldn't believe that they'd managed to keep such a huge secret from the guild for so long. Lucy and Natsu had mated six months after Lucy joined Fairy Tail. Even Happy had been in the dark for a while, though once he found out they'd converted him to their side by claiming it would be the best joke ever. Still, looking back, Levy didn't know how she'd been so blind in the first place. Their love for each other, their relationship had been totally obvious if only she hadn't thought Natsu an oblivious idiot who didn't know the first thing about love and desire.

It was Mira who found out first though. She'd caught Lucy by surprise as the girl was changing the bandages on a victim of the war. The silver haired demon barmaid had sprung behind her and chirped, "So where's Natsu? Aren't you two supposed to be attached at the hip?"

Lucy had dropped what she'd been holding and turned pale, freezing and reaching to hold a scarf that wasn't there. That was when the shakes had started. Mira had frowned at this unusual behavior. Then Lucy ran. Mira chased after Lucy, concerned for her dear friend. She found Lucy huddled in her bedroll, squeezing Natsu's scarf like a lifeline and crying silently. That was all Mira needed to understand the situation. She had screamed, dropping to her knees, disbelieving.

Others had come running at the noise to find Mira cradling Lucy, who now had Natsu's scarf wrapped securely around her neck and was squeezing it still, both crying. Lucy was silent, Mira was not so quiet. The tragedy really hit Fairy Tail hard. Fairy Tail and those close to Natsu and Gajeel retreated to their guild hall, leaving all the other mages as wells as the Rune Knights and the army to clean up.

* * *

Levy sat at a table with Lily and Makarov sitting next to her. They were regarding the person across from them in awe. After her breakdown because of Mira's question and again after telling her tale once more, Lucy had disappeared for a day and shown up, clean and polished. She was smiling, though it was a ghost of her original smile.

"C-could you repeat that?" Makarov asked faintly.

"I said, I'll arrange the funerals for Gajeel, Natsu, Zeref, and the Spriggan Twelve." Lucy repeated.

All three mages blinked. "Why would you want to have funerals for our enemies?" Levy asked hotly, getting over her initial shock. "They killed thousands of people. They killed Gajeel. They killed _Natsu_."

Lucy nodded, a serene smile on her face. "I know, but I also know that it is no good to harbor hate in our hearts. It corrupts us and makes us like those we fight against. And I will never become someone like Zeref or Eileen, hurting and killing because it pleases me, mindlessly holding grudges for so long that I forget why I'm holding them. I spoke with Zeref after he died. I wish to get to know him better. I wish to bury him and our enemies and to understand the reasons for their actions."

Makarov was floored by the wisdom of this child. He had great plans for her, if she were to accept them. "Alright Lucy, I leave it to you," he decided.

"Really?! Thanks!" Lucy gifted them with a brilliant smile that no one ever thought they'd see from her again after Natsu's death and bounced out of the hall.

* * *

Lucy stood in the long emptied graveyard staring at the tombstones in front of her. She'd buried Natsu and Zeref next to each other despite the protests of her guildmates. It made sense to her to do that. Zeref and Natsu were family, though Zeref had become their enemy and Natsu had killed him. The two were linked together and had loved each other once upon a time. No, not once upon a time. Even as Zeref strived to destroy Fairy Tail and annihilate the world, he'd loved Natsu. And as Natsu had faced off against him, trying to destroy his armies and comrades, Natsu had loved Zeref.

The funeral for the Spriggan Twelve had been mostly desolate, not many people wanted to pay respects to their dead enemies. Erza, Gray, Laxus, and a few others had come, as though to ascertain that their greatest foes had really been vanquished. Lucy had presided over that funeral instead of Master. She had revealed that Eileen was Erza's mother at the funeral, though it wasn't a surprise to the mage in question. She had given a speech on how they should not live with too much hate in their hearts because the hate would spread and corrupt them, making the light mages not better than the dark mages that they hunted down. Master Makarov had also attended the funerals.

Zeref's funeral had been full of people, some Zeref worshippers came as Lucy had spread the word that they were welcome as long as they held their peace there. Rune Knights had been on guard at the funeral just in case however. Lucy could sense spirits at that funeral, of people who had not passed. After it was over, she'd approached Bickslow about it knowing he'd've seen the spirits. It had been a few of the Spriggan Twelve and Natsu.

Lucy sat on the grass considering the piece of paper she held in her hand. Zeref's funeral had ended hours ago. Natsu and Gajeel had had their funerals the day before. The sun was setting, but Lucy could still feel the presence of one spirit sitting on the grave in front of her. It was Natsu, Lucy was sure of it. He was waiting for her to tell him what she needed to so that he might move on.

"I had an appointment at the doctor's the other day," Lucy began to talk, setting the paper down. It was a photograph of a tiny little thing. "This is our daughter. I was thinking of naming her Nashi. I hope you like that name. She's due on July 11th."

Ghostly fingers brushed the page and the wind stirred slightly as though someone was taking deep breaths to stay calm. Lucy took this as a positive sign. She took a few deep breaths herself and twisted the ring that was on her finger.

"I found that engagement ring," she told him, displaying her left hand. "I decided that it would be our engagement and wedding ring. I filled out a marriage registration form and sent it in. Gemini signed for you, I hope you don't mind. I really did want to marry you and I wanted your name. I'm Lucy Dragneel now. And I won't ever take another's name. I don't think I'll ever be able to love anyone after you."

There was a flare of light in front of her and suddenly Lucy could see Natsu. He was transparent, but he was grinning broadly. There was no scarf around his neck. Lucy had taken to wearing it whenever she'd gotten the chance while he was still alive and thus he'd become more accustomed to not having it than to having it.

"I love you Lu," he told her in a faint voice. "I'm so glad that our daughter is still healthy despite all the fighting you did in the war."

"Natsu," Lucy breathed, reaching for him. "How?"

His face became a mask of sorrow, but no trace of regret. "I'm sorry Luce, I have to go soon, but I was allowed to speak with you one last time. Listen carefully please. Nashi is going to be a Fire Dragon Slayer, the eldest child of a slayer inherits the power. You will have fire capabilities because we were mated before I died, therefore my power transfers to you and through you to our daughter. Tell Nashi about me all the time, I know you will, but tell her everything. Even all my faults. Don't let her grow up to be ignorant, please. And I don't mind if you end up moving on as time passes. It's hard to love a dead man forever and slowly the feelings might fade. I won't resent you if you marry again. I want you to live, Lucy. Live for me and for our daughter. Live for Igneel now that I can't. Live for all those who have died to end this war.

"I'm sorry that I had to die to end Zeref. I'm sorry that there wasn't time to find another way. I'm sorry that I'm leaving you to raise our daughter all alone. I'm sorry that I've caused you to lose yet another person. Just remember that I love you and I love Nashi, even though I'll never meet her. Please don't squander your life and let grief consume you. Go out into the world and make a difference. You are meant for great things Luce. I knew that when I met you and the clarity and foresight of death has made it even clearer. I'll be waiting for you in the golden fields. Take your time coming, I want you to have a lifetime of stories to share with me when we meet again."

His ghostly form began to shimmer and Lucy cried out, "I love you too! I'll tell Nashi everything she needs to know. I promise. I'll live for you and I'll always be your wife. I'm not a widow. I'm married! NATSU!"

Natsu's body flickered. "I love you Lucy, I love you Nashi," he said and disappeared.

Lucy wailed. She'd lost him all over again. "NAAAAAAATSSSUUUUUUUU!" She screamed and sobbed, her grief consuming her as it had on the battlefield right after he'd died.

Lucy wrapped her arms around her stomach where there was already a tiny bump. Lucy's screams drew people from the guild and they watched in shock as her magic began to leak out due to the strong emotions. Ribbons of flame, water, and gold light surrounded her, flaring up around her, disappearing, and flaring over and over. Her screams and cries wrenched their hearts and drew tears to the eyes of the onlookers. They hadn't seen Lucy this unraveled before. It was shocking and sobering to witness.

It was hours before Lucy was cried out. Mira and Erza supported her to Fairy Hills where the girls who lived there spent the night huddled together on a mass of Aries's wool on the floor of the common room.

* * *

It was July 6th, 5PM, when Lucy went into labor. She'd been working on paperwork as part of her training for becoming the next guild master when her water had broken. The guild had promptly rushed Lucy to the hospital and she'd gone into labor an hour later.

On July 7th at 7 AM, Nashi Dragneel was born with a shock of fine pink hair and the blue eyes that every baby had. She'd begun to cry almost immediately and very loudly. She weighed in at seven pounds and seven ounces and was twenty-one inches long. Lucy was sweating, exhausted, and ecstatic. Mother and daughter then slept, after the guild members had come in to admire Nashi, for thirteen hours.

* * *

Levy came into the living room holding a bottle and bowl of popcorn. There were already two mugs on the coffee table and Lucy was sitting on the couch with Nashi cradled in her arms.

"Thanks Levy," Lucy smiled up at her best friend.

After the funerals, Lucy and Levy had begun to hang out more and more. The two of them had connected further over the death of the people they'd loved. Levy had followed Lucy's example and married Gajeel, even though he was dead, and gotten a ring that Gemini assured her Gajeel would have chosen as an engagement ring. The two women had then moved in together. Levy helped Lucy raise Nashi as though the babe were her own. Nashi loved Levy just as much, though Lucy was clearly her favourite.

"Not a problem Lu-chan," Levy said settling the bowl of popcorn between the two. It was Friday night movie night for the three of them.

"Too bad Gemini can't impregnate you," Lucy said when the movie was finished.

Levy stared in horror at her best friend. "Why on earthland would you even be thinking about that?" She wondered.

"Well," Lucy explained, "if Gemini could, they could just transform in Gajeel, get you prego and Nashi'd have a sibling!"

"You're insane sometimes," Levy said horrified. "Besides we can just adopt."

"Fair enough," Lucy grumbled.

"Anyways, the others will start having children soon enough." Levy said.

"Oh joy," Lucy said sarcastically, " _more_ troublemakers."

"Now Lu-chan, that's not how you really feel," Levy scolded. "Besides I do half the paperwork these days and there isn't nearly as much as all your complaining would lead people to believe."

Lucy stuck her tongue out at her long time friend and yawned. "Alright, I think it's bedtime."

Levy yawned and agreed. Lucy laid Nashi down in her crib, switched on the baby monitor and retreated to her room for a, hopefully, good night's sleep. Levy also headed for her own room, a mug of tea and a novel in hand. She planned to stay up reading for a bit longer. Instead of reading though, the bluenette ended up sitting in her favourite rocking chair in front of her window and thinking. Levy thought about the all the time that had passed since the death of Gajeel and Natsu, since the end of the war. Mavis had gotten her real body back and was currently traveling the world. Makarov was enjoying retirement with Porlyusica in the grumpy healer's tree.

Erza and Jellal, Gray and Juvia, Romeo and Wendy, Elfman and Evergreen, Laxus and Mira, Erik and Kinana, Meredy and Freed, Cana and Bacchus, Lisanna and Bickslow, Sting and Yukino, Rogue and Minerva, Orga and Rufus. So many couples had formed. Some of them had been quite unexpected. Like Lyon and Chelia.

And the most shocking of all was Lucy absorbing the Fairy Heart when Mavis was melding with her physical body, and then becoming the guild master. Levy had expected a big riot around the appointment, but surprisingly, no one had complained. Laxus had been quite relieved that he was free to do his own thing, and not have to worry about being tied down by the responsibilities he'd have to shoulder as guild master of Fairy Tail. Lucy seemed happy to have the responsibility and she never told anyone about the consequences of absorbing Fairy Heart. Not even Levy knew them. But she knew there had to be some, no one could take on an infinite magic source unscathed.

Levy finally shut her book and slid down to snuggle under her blankets. Gajeel would always be in her heart, but maybe Natsu had had the right idea when he'd told Lucy that she couldn't stay in love with a dead man forever. Being married to Gajeel was the right choice for now as she mourned him, but unlike Lucy and Natsu, the two of them had never dated or mated. She was fairly certain that some time in the future, Levy would feel ready to try loving someone else again. At the same time, she knew that Lucy would never be able to move past Natsu no matter what he'd said. The two had melded their souls, and by all rights, Natsu's death should have killed Lucy too.

Levy thought that that was one of the reasons that no one had protested Lucy's ascension to Guild Master. She'd proven her strength time and again. Her survival of Natsu's death had only solidified her enormous willpower in the eyes of the slayers, and if the most terrifying mages of Earthland bowed unconditionally to Lucy, no one else was willing to try anything.

* * *

A year later, Levy moved out of their shared house, leaving Lucy and Nashi all alone in the big space. Levy was starting her life again and wanted a new space where she wouldn't be constantly reminded of all the grief that had surrounded the aftermath of the war. Lucy respected her choice, and repainted and re-furnished the entire house once Levy moved out in her own attempt to distance herself for the past. But some things would never change, and Lucy kept the couch that Natsu had loved to sit on and nap on during the day.

Nashi was growing up, and everyone could tell who her father was as soon as they looked at her. The pink hair was a dead giveaway, although it was quickly becoming apparent that she took more after Lucy than Natsu in most other aspects. She had her mother's big, expressive, brown eyes, petal pink mouth, and delicately sculpted features set in a familiarly heart-shaped face. Her temperament and interests aligned more with Lucy's as well, although she was very active and eager to fight once provoked.

The other women of the guild were very glad the older sister figure for their children wouldn't be a wild child like Natsu, but someone more calm like Lucy. Erza, who was the first of them to get pregnant, kept breaking into Lucy's house at night to curl up in the big bed with the celestial mage and cry about how glad she was Lucy had given her little swordswoman such a strong big sister. Jellal often found his wife hours later sitting in Lucy's kitchen, sipping a cup of tea and cooing over Nashi's baby pictures with the other woman.

Lucy loved her family, and nothing made her more proud than being able to keep the guild together and running better than ever. She was determined to make Fairy Tail the perfect guild for their children, and any lost souls looking for a home. She took a job every once in awhile to keep her instincts strong, but mostly trained at the guild. But every so often, an urgent request requiring a celestial mage would come in, and off Lucy would have to go because who knew what Yukino was up to these days. The other celestial mage had taken it to her head that she needed to travel around the continent with her sister in order to reconnect. Lucy didn't really mind, she was just happy that Yukino had found the woman.

And every week, Lucy and Nashi would take a picnic lunch over to graveyard and sit at Natsu's grave to eat, talk, and generally have a good old time. Occasionally, Lucy could feel a shard of Natsu's soul there. His distinctive warmth would surround the mother and daughter, and Nashi's eyes would go to spot just to the right of Lucy as though someone else were sitting there. Those days always made Lucy the happiest and the saddest. She was thankful that Natsu could see his daughter grow up, and know that she was the best of both of them.

On their way to one such visit, a wailing from near Natsu's grave had Lucy hurrying to see what was wrong, snatching Nashi up so the toddler didn't get left behind. There, in front of the grave, sat a basket. A small hand waved in the air, and small legs kicked up a blanket. Lucy set Nashi and their picnic basket down.

"Oh my," she said, looking into the basket. There was a baby in it. A letter was tucked into the side, and a blue blanket covered the little thing.

Lucy hurried to set up the picnic so that Nashi would be distracted by something while she checked out the abandoned child. She pulled the letter out and opened it, letting the baby suck on her finger while she read it.

 _I know this is rude, unexpected, and unforgivable,_ the letter started, _but I have nowhere else to turn. This child's name is Lucas, and he was born on April 14th of this year. I recently learned that I am dying and there is nothing the doctors can do to cure me. I did not want Lucas to go to an orphanage to be raised, as I have reason to believe he possess magic. While I am not a mage, his father was a very strong one and I think his talents were passed down. I have seen you here with your little girl and I know that you are the Master of Fairy Tail. If you can not raise Lucas, I am certain that you will be able to find a good family for my darling. I leave him here with a broken heart in the hopes that you will be able to give him the life I can not. Sincerely, Andrea._

Lucy sat back and looked at the small baby. He had a thatch of blonde hair spiking out of his head. Nashi came over to sit on Lucy's lap and look at the baby.

"Izat ours Mama?" she asked, looking up.

Lucy saw the hope shining in her daughter's eyes. Recently, Nashi had been complaining that she wanted a sibling, someone to play with. Lucy looked back down at the little boy just as he opened his eyes and looking at her. He waved his little fists, one hand still firming gripping Lucy's finger. Her heart melted at the grin on the babbling baby's mouth.

"Yes," she said. "This is Lucas, your little brother."

"Broder!" Nashi cheered. She slid off Lucy's lap and crawled a little closer to Lucas. Her small hands gripped the edge of the basket as she peered down at him. "Hi baby broder," the girl cooed, reaching out and petting his head.

Lucy knew she'd made the right choice when Lucas released her finger to reach for Nashi, legs kicking in happiness as he gurgled happy nonsense.

Lucy and Nashi ate their lunch, and introduced Natsu to the newest member of their family. Lucy could feel Natsu's presence strongly that day as Lucas wriggled across the blanket towards his grave. A warm breeze ruffled Lucy's hair, tugging at her ribbon affectionately. A warm sensation settled across her back and shoulders, and Lucy knew that Natsu's spirit was hugging her, watching Nashi play with Lucas. Her heart ached as she wished for her dead mate, but the children needed her more than Natsu did, and he understood that. Perhaps that was why his spirit lingered on this side of the veil, to ease the tugging on Lucy's own soul to follow his to the afterlife.

It was something that Levy was unable to comprehend. That aching sense of loss so deep it was like her soul had been cleaved in half. And according to Bixlow, it very nearly had. She knew the seith mage kept a close watch on her soul ever since finding out that she and Natsu had mated. He'd nearly had a heart attack the first time he looked at her soul and saw it held together with only the thinnest of threads. Ever since then, he checked on her at least once a month, occasionally pumping some of his magic into her to relieve that burden of her fracturing soul. Lucy appreciated the care, but wished he'd back off. She was fine, and she was going to live for a very long time before passing on the mantle of guild master and joining Natsu in the afterlife.

* * *

"Who's baby is that?" Mira asked when Lucy came to the guild next day with Lucas in the baby bjorn, Nashi walking alongside her.

"Mine," Lucy said smiling. She giggled at the astonished and confused look on Mira's face. "He was left in my care by a dying mother."

Mira frowned. "What? By who?"

Lucy shrugged. "A stranger. He was at the grave when Nashi and I went yesterday."

"Oh," Mira's face cleared slightly. But Lucy saw the slight disapproval in the woman's eyes. The demon take-over mage's hands caressed her own baby bump. "And what's his name?"

"This handsome fellow is Lucas," Lucy introduced, ignoring Mira's disapproval and understanding it.

"Hello Lucas," Mira cooed, her maternal instincts overriding any other feelings she might have had. "You're very lucky, you have the best mother in the whole world taking care of you now."

Lucy blushed. "Thank you Mira, but I'm sure there are better mothers out there who don't leave their children alone to go on missions."

Mira looked up at the woman. "But you are working to make the world a safer place, and Nashi knows that, and Lucas will know that soon enough."

Nashi nodded from her place on the floor. "Yeah Mama! You beat up the bad guys! It s'okay!"

Lucy smiled down at her daughter. "Whatever did I do to deserve an angel like you Nashi?"

The young girl tilted her head in confusion. Lucy laughed and shook her head. "Let's go up to Mama's office and see what she has to do for the day, yeah?"

Nashi beamed and nodded. "I'll show Lucas my toys!"

Lucy took her daughter's hand. "Yes, but we have to be careful with what he plays with so that he doesn't get hurt."

Mira watched the three head upstairs while she polished glasses. Laxus emerged from the store room carrying a sack of potatoes. He followed the gaze of his wife. A hazy glow seemed to settle over Lucy and her daughter as the two chattered and laughed on their way up to Lucy's office. A rare smile settled over Laxus's lips at the sight. He could have sworn that Natsu was following on Lucy's other side, an arm slung familiarly around her shoulders. The white strands of his scarf danced from Lucy's neck, adding to the illusion that the fire dragon slayer was still alive.

"She's gonna be fine," Laxus grunted when Mira turned back to her morning routine with worry shining clearly in her sapphire eyes.

"I know," Mira said. "She has a son now, you know. Someone left him at the grave for Lucy to find."

"I see," Laxus said, eyes narrowing. "And what's his name?"

"Lucas," Mira breathed, tears bubbling up in her eyes. "And he looks exactly like a blonde Natsu."

Laxus gave her a comforting smile as he slid onto a bar stool. The bag of potatoes rested next to him, forgotten in the wake of his mate's sorrow. "The universe is trying to take care of her," he said. "Trying to give her something in return for taking her mate so early."

"I don't understand," Mira said, slumping onto the bar, abandoning her work. "A son will only bring her more pain in the end, won't it?"

"No, I don't think so," Laxus said. "Lucy's stronger than that. By all rights she should have died, or become catatonic at the very least when Natsu died. They'd been mated for years. I can only imagine how strong their bond must have been. Still is."

Mira's shoulders only shook harder with suppressed sobs. Laxus reached out and stroked her hair gently.

"Don't worry," he said in a softer voice, leaning in to speak right into her ear. "Natsu lingers to help ease her burden. He is protecting her even now. Lucy's sparks of fire haven't died even now. A piece of Natsu lives within her, keeping her warm and safe."

Mira gripped his hand, and laid her head on his arm. "I know," she gasped out. "My demons see him, and tell me. But isn't that just a weight keeping Lucy from moving forwards?"

"No," Laxus said with understanding. "It is different when your mate dies. There is a tug on your very soul to leave this world and join them in the afterlife. By not crossing over, Natsu is easing that tug on Lucy's soul. His presence also keeps her mating mark from burning. I expect Nashi has a lot to do with her continued survival. There's no way a dragon could leave a hatchling without protection and guidance."

Mira nodded, but did not stop crying. Laxus just sighed and focused on providing physical comfort rather than continuing to assuage her pain with words. He wasn't very good with words anyways. He turned his mind to their mating bond, sending waves of calm down it.

While still rather new, Laxus and Mira found it easier than most mates to connect mentally across the bond. Laxus figured it was because they had already understood each other's minds so well without it. Levy and Gajeel were struggling to communicate nonverbally when in the same room, but could send each other messages when separated. Mating bonds worked differently for each pair.

Using Lucy and Natsu as a nonrandom example, Laxus knew that the two had had such deep, instinctive levels of trust in each other from the moment they met that the mating bond had snapped in place effortlessly. Lucy told him that the two of them had shared powers after a month of being bonded. But according to Natsu, that was very unusual. The two had also never had a problem with communication and often rarely talked verbally, preferring the shaded nuances that the mating bond allowed them to add to their conversations.

He could understand the deepened feeling of connection, but didn't grasp what Lucy meant by the nuances that the mating bond allowed for. He figured he'd find out once their mating bond grew stronger and matured.

* * *

Lucy opened her eyes, blinking in the bright light shining in her face. A shadow covered it and Lucy was able to open her eyes. Natsu was leaning over her, a wild grin on his face.

"Heya Luce," he said.

Lucy stared in shock. "Natsu?" Her eyes watered.

"In the flesh," he replied. "Well, in a manner of speaking."

Lucy sat up slowly, and he moved to give her more space. She looked around. The two of them were sitting in a field of gold grass waving in the breeze. Her gaze snapped back to her mate. "I'm dead," she realized.

He nodded. "Nice and peacefully. Went in your sleep, didn't even feel a thing. Nashi and Lucas and all the others are heartbroken, but happy you aren't suffering any more."

"I was never suffering," Lucy said, rising to her feet.

Natsu just raised an eyebrow. "Of course," he agreed noncommittally. "Because surviving your dead mate for over a hundred years doesn't cause any pain at all."

Lucy scowled at him. "So what is this place? Is everyone else here?"

Natsu shrugged. "I haven't been here much longer than you, I was hanging out with you, remember?"

She nodded. "Yeah, but I thought you mighta come here a few times or something."

He shook his head. "Once you come here, that's about it. You can't leave unless you have a strong tie to earthland and you jump through the gazing pool."

The stellar mage just gave a distracted nod. She squinted. "Is, is that Gray? And Juvia?"

Natsu followed her finger. "It is!" He cackled. "Ice dick, fight me!" Natsu shouted and took off, sprinting towards the figures.

Lucy took off after him. "NAtsu!" she cried. "You idiot! Wait for me!"

The two people at the top of the hill turned around at the noise. Lucy caught up to Natsu just as they reached the other two. It was indeed Gray and Juvia. They both stared disbelievingly at Lucy.

"Lucy-san?" Juvia gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"She died, clearly," Gray grumped. "I thought you were gonna live longer than that Lucy. Storm still needs you to watch over him. He's not old enough to be on his own yet."

"He's got his parents," Lucy rolled her eyes. "Storm will be just fine."

"But they aren't _you_ ," Gray grumbled.

Natsu's arms snaked around Lucy's waist, his chin coming to rest on her shoulder. "I know, right? Luce is the best," he gloated.

Gray shot him a glare. Juvia rubbed comforting circles on the ice mage's hand. "It's time for the next generation to take over, darling," she said. "Lucy's the last of us that was left. Let the others take care of themselves."

Gray pouted. Lucy brightened at the mention of the rest of her guild mates. "Is everyone here?" she asked eagerly.

"Yeah," Gray pointed to the forested area to their right. "We built a town and new guild hall in there. Gramps and Porlyusica weren't too happy that we decided to disturb their peaceful place, but you know, what else were we gonna do?"

"Let's go!" Lucy shouted cheerfully, taking off at a sprint and dragging Natsu along behind her.

The slayer stumbled, caught his balance and surged ahead to run next to his mate. Her mating mark sparked brilliant colours that had begun to fade by the end of her life. He smiled at the sight of it curling over her shoulder. Gray and Juvia took off after them. They sped through the forest nimbly dodging the branches, felled trees, and undergrowth. Lucy and Natsu broke through the dense woods into a clearing and skidded to a stop at the sight of a familiar, yet new building.

Rising proudly in the middle of the forest stood a guild hall that seemed to be grown out of the trees. The Fairy Tail symbol shone for the center, carved above the doorway. The windows were open, shouts and laughter pouring out from within. Lucy turned to face Natsu.

"We're home," she whispered teary-eyed.

He smiled and leaned in, resting his forehead on hers. "Yes," he whispered. "We're home."

Gray and Juvia crashed through the underbrush on their right. "Damn," Gray swore. "What path did you two take? We lost sight of you in there."

Lucy and Natsu turned to face the couple. "We took the fast path, apparently," Natsu quipped. Lucy smacked him.

"Are you ready to go?" Juvia interrupted before the two men could get started.

Lucy twisted to look at the guildhall once more. Natsu squeezed her hand comfortingly. "They're still the same people you've always known," he reminded her.

She turned her eyes on him, and he saw the weight of her life in them. "I know," she breathed. "But I saw them die. I went to all of their funerals."

Gray and Juvia both looked away at that; Natsu pulled her in close. "And for that we love you," he whispered tenderly in her ear. "It can not have been easy to bury so many friends and family members. I can only begin to imagine how shattered your heart must have been each time you got the news another one of us had passed. But now you're here with us and you will never have to bury another one of us again."

Lucy clung to her mate, sniffling. "I know," she half-sobbed. "I can't, I can't lose any of you ever again."

Natsu squeezed Lucy tighter before he released her. "Let's go have our family reunion, yeah?"

Gray and Juvia stood a little further ahead in the clearing. They looked to Lucy for confirmation. She took a moment to collect herself, wipe her tears, and put her smile back in place. It wobbled slightly, but she nodded. She was ready. It was now or never.

The water and ice mages went to the guild doors, Natsu pulled Lucy behind. One more pause, and then Gray and Juvia threw the doors open. The resounding crash brought a halt to all activity within the guild. Everyone looked over, wondering just who had made such a noisy entrance, and froze. Lucy stood blinking in the doorway. Natsu was on her right side, beaming at all of them.

"We're back!" he practically yelled in greeting.

* * *

 **A/N: I know, I know, I should be working on my other stories. But I just got settled into college and found my rhythm, only to get a concussion (I'd like to say it's not a fun thing to get a 200 lb boat dropped on your head). And then I found this, so I polished it a bit, and here you go: more heartbreak!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Artistofthemind**


End file.
